Neurochemical mechanisms involved in physical dependence and tolerance to endogenous opiate peptides are studied in rats. The blocking effects of neurohypophyseal peptides on endorphin and enkephalin induced analgesia and physical dependence are investigated in relation to dopamine receptor sensitivity. Structure activity and dose response effects of these systems are compare with those of morphine.